


You put the ring....where

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Smut, please don’t haunt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have been lusting after Gollum for a while
Relationships: Gollum | Sméagol /Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You put the ring....where

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for bringing this fic into the world, you can bully all you like

Sam as usual is glaring at the Gollum much to the annoyance of Frodo.It had caused the two to argue for a bit, resulting in Sam’s dramatic bi ass sulking for a few hours.They will get over it.They always do.

You avert your gaze towards Gollum, who is splashing in a nearby pool.The day has been long, and it felt good to finally rest for the night .Gollum had headed straight for the small river, looking for a morsel of fish to consume.

You try to not stare, but can’t help it.For so long you had tried to deny the attraction to the creature.Why do you find him attractive?He is old, smelly and will definitely try to kill everyone later.

You feel yourself become aroused when Sméagol rips a fish apart with his teeth.God that was hot.

.....

You had try to sleep , but the only thing you see is clammy grey skin.You had touched it before, when he had tried to murder Sam.For some reason, the dry scabby flesh did not deter you.Which is why you contentedly closed your eyes again 

“Hides it.Hides it!” 

You startle at the voice, as Gollum comes into focus.He is speeding in your direction.Clearly he hasn’t noticed you, if his surprised reaction when you pull him aside is anything to go by, though he doesn’t shout and ducks behind your bed roll.

About ten seconds later, you see Frodo and Sam coming.”Did you see him y/n ?”

You shake you head.”What happened?” you ask.

“Stinker ran off with the ring.”

Oh god 

You hear a noise in the bushes nearby.The hobbits race towards it.When you’re sure they’re gone a fair distance away, you pull Sméagol out of hiding.He hisses and attempts to speed off, but you grab him before he gets away.You know if they find him they will kill him.They will not hesitate.

The chain is hanging around his neck and you quickly snatch it.Instantly he tries to snatch it back.You shove him away, knocking him the ground.Without another moments hesitation, you pull down your pants and shove the ring up your pussy.

It feels cold and thick, but you manage it without difficulty.And not a moment too soon.

The hobbits return and see Gollum on the ground.Sam rushes him 

“Where is it?” He demands 

“We don’t have it.Smeagol promises.We drops it.”

Sam searches Gollum’s pockets, but obviously finds nothing.He looks to the left, towards the trees that lie a bit below your resting place.He nods to Frodo and they begin to walk to the area.Sam gives you a look that indicates he wants you to stay and keep an eye on Gollum.

You nod and nervously swallow the lump in your throat.That was to close.You watch the two retreat.You look back at Gollum, who has a bewildered expression on his face.Honestly, can you blame him?You fucking shoved the one ring up your lady parts.Speaking of which..

You stick your finger in, reaching for it but can’t grip on it.You try again, spreading your legs open to give yourself better access.Still,the ring will not budge.

Suddenly, a bony finger enters your vision.You look at it for a second before it enters.You feel Gollum’s long finger slowly rubbing the inside of your pussy looking for the ring.You moan at sensation.You clench yourself tightly on the finger.Perhaps you can be his new ring.

He eventually finds it and grips onto it.You orgasm at the sensation.The ring is slowly pulled out.

When Gollum’s finger exits, he studies his bony the bony digit, covered in your pussy juices.Hw closes his eyes and licks some of the stuff off.His eyes widen in surprise and eagerly laps it all up.

“So juicy sweet.”He says before lowering his mouth to your wet entrance.


End file.
